


The Packmaster

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dick Growth, Domination, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Elves, F/F, F/M, Humans, Lots of Cum, Magical Dildos, Oral, Orcs, Submission, Vaginal, Werewolf Culture, muscular females, what do you call a pack of werewolves anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: When a young man wakes in a den of werewolves, he is shocked to find that he himself is a werewolf. When he meets the Alpha though, he is shocked to see that she is not a werewolf, but that doesn't stop him from challenging her, with a very expected outcome. This is not his story though, this is the Story of Elkeng, the Beta of the pack, and the personal fucksleeve of the Alpha Noira.
Kudos: 4





	The Packmaster

Several groans escaped the mouths of the unconscious bodies, many stirring as they sat up. “What...where…” The young man lifted his head, clutching his forehead as he gazed around, dazed. “What the hell?”

“Morning new blood.” The young man let out a slight gasp as the voice spoke behind him. He made to move away, but felt numerous bodies beneath him, several of them groaning from his actions. “Easy there, you’ll make everyone cranky.” It was then he got a good look at the person, or in this case  _ thing _ , behind the voice.

The woman, or at least what once was a woman, was an orcish-werewolf. Her yellow eyes glowed as she eyed him down, her lips curled up into a smirk, her fangs glistening slightly. She was sitting upon a rock, leaning against the wall, fur covering her arms and legs, her muscles seeming to twitch with anticipation. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna eat or kill you, our mistress wouldn’t want that.”

“M-mistress?” He looked around, his eyes growing wide at the sight around him. Numerous bodies surrounded him, many starting to stir and wake, many looking as shocked as he was. “What…” He was about to ask another question when something occurred to him...there was no light in the room, how was he seeing?

“I can see that look in your eyes, the answer is simple, you’re a werewolf~” He looked to the werewolf girl with shock, his heart starting to race faster by the second. “You probably don’t remember how you got here, most first-timers don’t but I’ll explain it to you.” The woman stood up, towering over the young man, her muscles throbbing with strength.

“You became a werewolf, how and by who is up in the air, but long story short, you’re in for...training~” The werewolf woman chuckled as she placed a hand on his bare chest, making him freeze in place. “My name is Elkeng, I’m the beta of the pack. So, in short, when the mistress isn’t here, you fall under my rule, understood?”

Despite him, wanting to fight back, the fact that he was a werewolf now changed his instincts entirely. He slowly nodded, his body shivering in instinctive submissiveness. A shiver ran up his spine as he, well, ‘felt’ a presence appear. A loud creak echoed through the room as a door opened up loudly, flooding the room with light. He blinked, Elkeng taking her hand off his chest, her ears perking up to whoever entered.

“Mistress~” He turned around slowly, everybody in the room perking up in turn. As the room lit up, he noticed as once hidden torches lit with magical flame, and he gasped as he saw just how many werewolves were in this room...he lost count. Numerous werewolves were scattered about, some fully feral, some partway transformed like Elkeng, while others appeared fully human as he did.

“Hello Elkeng, I assume everyone behaved.” That was the alpha, he could hear it in her voice, yet something felt...different. She stepped into the light, and his eyes grew wide, she wasn’t a werewolf. She was an elf, shorter than he was, covered in silken garb, giving her body a regal appearance, yet she bore an air of authority and power.

“Yes Mistress Noira, everyone has behaved. This one was the first to wake up.” Elkeng motioned to the young male beside her, who froze in place. “He seems very...interesting.” Noira eyed him, smiling slightly as she stepped into the room, many of the werewolves moving out of her way as she stepped towards him.

He could feel her aura, she was dominant, she owned the room and every wolf in it. She stood before him, like some sort of wraith, yet also a beautiful divinity. “Well, pet, what is your name?” She spoke like elves often would, slowly like a gust of wind. Yet her voice had an edge to it, like a sharpened blade as cold as ice.

“I-My-My name is Richard.” Noira smiled up at him, and something about that snide smirk awoke his inner fight. “And I’m not your pet! I’m challenging you for your position as alpha!” He somehow managed to speak up without shivering or shaking his voice, a victory in and of itself. He heard a chuckle pass through him, making him blush slightly.

“Is that so?” She looked behind Richard to Elkeng, who gave a toothy grin in return. “Very well Richard, I accept your challenge,” Richard smirked, his body seeming to grow hot with fire, he felt like he could take on anything.

“Good. Once I’m done with you, you’ll be calling me daddy~” He let out a growl as he stood over her, the other werewolves giving them space to move.

Within seconds the duel was resolved.

“AAAAAH!! MEEEEEERCY!!!!”

“WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH!? SPEAK UP!” It was quite the sight to behold, not unexpected, in fact, everyone knew it was going to happen, it was just amazing to watch. Poor Richard didn’t stand a ghost of a chance against Noira,she turned the situation around on the fledgling werewolf so quickly that between blinks the two’s positions had changed.

His legs were pushed up, ankles next to his ears, much further than he thought his legs could go, fingers dug into the rock beneath him as Noira moved with speed and force unexpected from Richard. She wasn’t an elf as he was expecting, she wasn’t a dainty, thin, wisp of the forest. No, she was a feral nymph, a dark goddess of the forest that was as dangerous as she was beautiful.

She smiled evilly, her sharp teeth dripping with drool as sweat slid down her brow. She had Richard folded in on himself, one of her favorite positions, the mating press. One of her favorite toys, a dildo that was basically a plant melded to her body, the perfect size and shape for breaking in a new blood wolf.

Her eyes glowed as her smile grew wider, her maw clenching as she felt her orgasm rising, and Richard felt it too. She slammed her powerful hips down one final time, pinning the puny wolf beneath her as she came in his ass, causing him to cum in turn. His eyes rolled back as he came over his chest and face, his alphas cum filling his guts to bulging.

She licked her lips, the werewolf beneath her having been broken in, but there was more to come. She stood up, her cock exiting his gaping ass with such a beautiful wet sound that she wished she could do it again immediately. “Now, your mouth needs to be trained to only open when i want it to~”

She smiled and chuckled, tearing off her silken garb, showing off her chiseled body. As an elf, her body was inherently magical, meaning she was fully capable of manipulating herself however she saw fit.

Her plant cock, a glowing green pillar dripping with blueish, sparkling cum, shaped somewhat like a werewolf cock, yet much more exotic. She flexed, her muscles tensing up, causing sweat to bead up and drip down her back, causing her beta Elkeng to hiss in pleasure. “Aha, my dear, not yet. He needs to be broken more.”

Elkeng seemed to pout at Noira denying her, but she sat back, cock in hand, watching her mistress break the newblood. Noira stood over Richard, her cock standing proud and hungry, letting the shadow cast over the werewolf. She reached down, grabbing his scruffy hair, pulling him up and unfolding his body. “P-please...I yield.”

“I know, but you challenged my authority.” She grabbed his head with her other hand, gripping tightly, before ramming her cock down his throat. Richard’s eyes went wide, a choked gargle escaping his throat as his arm twitched at his side. “Ah, so tight~”

She loved this part, breaking new werewolves physically and mentally, it was positively intoxicating for her. She bit her lip, her hips and arms moving as one as she fucked Richard’s face. “Even if you begged for mercy, I never raise weak wolves, so you better start growing used to my training~” She chuckled with sadistic glee, her facefucking growing faster and stronger by the second.

“Yes...fuck him mistress...punish him...train him~” Elkeng panted between words, jerking her cock to the beautiful sight before her. Noira smirked, not even looking to her beta as she continued to utterly destroy Richard. Richard, much to Noira’s mixture of satisfaction and disappointment, wasn’t hanging on well.

“He needs more training mistress. Please, allow me to help~” Noira scoffed as Elkeng moved closer, attempting to grab at Richard. Noira lifted her leg, kicking out at Elkeng, shoving the orc in the abdomen, knocking her on her back.

“No, this is MY duty, not yours. Don’t overstep whore!” Noira scowled down at Elkeng, the orc panting, still overcome with arousal. “Hm...maybe in heat.” Noira mostly spoke to herself, somewhat slowing down in her destruction of Richard’s throat in her distracted state. “Bah, i’ll deal with you later.”

With that, she tightened her grip on Richard, leaning in over his head, before resuming her fucking. Pushing in on him harder, pile driving his throat, almost in a standing mating press on his throat. She grunted, scowling down at him, his eyes rolling up as tears welled up in his eyes, he was close to passing out.

“Fucking pathetic. You’re going to need special training for endurance.”

“I’d say~” Noira once again was met with an unasked and un-welcomed retort from Elkeng. She turned her head, seeing the orc crawling on the ground towards them, specifically towards Richard’s twitching cock. “He can’t hold a single thing in. I can ensure he doesn’t mistress. O-or I can overstimulate him. Or I can-”

“Enough!” Noira shouted as she kicked her leg back, hitting Elkeng hard in the chest, forcing her to hit the wall hard. The rest of the wolves let out tiny whimpers, some shrinking back to avoid the wrath of their alpha. “You’re testing me Elkeng!” Noira’s thrusting, unlike before, had grown harder and more erratic, poor Richard letting out gargled whimpers beneath her.

“I...I need...nnnngggg!” Noira was about to chastise her beta, when her pleasure overflowed and her orgasm took over. She clutched Richard's head, almost to the point the poor pup felt as if his head would be crushed like a melon...if he wasn’t already passed out. The poor werewolf wasn’t able to handle Noira’s forceful thrusts, nearly breaking his neck, and his windpipe nearly ruptured from her cock.

“Fuck!” Noira was panting as she yanked her cock out out of Richard’s throat, her favorite wet sound following it. She gripped the softly knotted base of her cock, jerking it as her sparkling cum shot out onto Richard’s limp body. She nudged him with her foot, painting his body with her seed, perfectly marking him as hers.

She sighed, finally feeling satisfied with pleasuring herself, and breaking in the little upstart. She rolled her shoulders, before looking around at the pack surrounding her, their eyes darting between her, Richard, and Elkeng. “Ah, that felt good. Now, all new bloods line up, or you’ll get it rougher than him~”

The fresh werewolves did as they were commanded, standing up and shoving each other aside to stand in front of Noira. She chuckled as she watched them move, eager to obey her, these ones would be much easier to discipline. She looked over her shoulder to the orc werewolf red with arousal, her own cock twitching at her crotch.

“Calm yourself my little beta, lest you want to be punished...again~” This, much to Noira’s amusement, wasn’t a deterrent, it was more akin to a reward. Elkeng, ever since she had been broken by Noira, was insatiable, a true glutton for punishment, and she made a perfect example to the others.

However, Noira wasn’t expecting a pair of hands on her hips, and a face pushing itself in between her asscheeks. She twitched, her face contorting into a scowl as the room went silent, many freezing in fear. She slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see Elkeng, eyes closed, moaning slightly, as she dug into Noira’s ass. Noira couldn’t lie, she loved a good rimming, but not when she wasn’t asking for it.

“Elkeng...would you mind explaining yourself?” Her voice was filled to overflowing with ice and venom, her words so sharp they could cut steel. Yet Elkeng continued her rimjob, pleasuring herself by eating out her alpha’s ass. “You must truly want to be made an example of. Very well. I’ll indulge you, you masochistic whore!”

Noira growled at her orc slut, spinning around and slapping her hard, sending her sprawling on the floor. Normally, werewolves would feel nothing from a strike that wasn’t silver or magical, which made them perfect warriors. However, unfortunately, or fortunately in Elkeng’s case, Noira was nothing but magical, so her slaps could be felt...deeply felt.

Elkeng was panting as she was sprawled on the floor, her lips curled into a dumb grin, her cock throbbing in anticipation. The side of her face was red where her Alpha had struck her...and she yearned for more. Noira stood over her, the rather short elf seeming much larger and intimidating. “I know you want this, and that you’re going to enjoy it.”

She raised her foot, before slamming it onto Elkeng’s cock, making the orc whimper and cum. The elf leaning down, hissing into the orc’s face, “So I’m going to have to enjoy it more.” Elkeng had to admit, Noira was terrifying, every fiber of her being wanted to run and flee, yet her arousal was overriding her instincts.

Noira lifted her foot, cum covering the sole, before she pushed it into Elkeng’s face, pushing her into the wall. “Clean it. You bottom feeder.” Noira’s insults were never meant to hurt Elkeng, no, she knew the only things to hurt her beta would be to discard her, but why would she do that?

Elkeng happily opened her mouth, licking her own cum off of her mistress’s foot, like the bottom feeder she was. The onlooking crowd of wolves seemed utterly enamored by the display. To many of the older ones, they had seen this happen numerous times, but to the newer ones, this was quite the sight to behold.

After Noira’s foot was clean, the elf pulled away, before reaching her hands out, grabbing Elkeng’s head, and pulling hard, shoving the orc down on her cock. The ensuing choked gargle was enough to make many of the pack squirm...for various reasons. The best part about Elkeng, at least to Noira, was that she was far FAR more durable than any wolf in the pack, so much so that Noira never had to hold back.

“You thought you could impose your wants on me, you thought you could touch your mistress without her allowing you to. Ignorant slut!” Noira growled like a wolf, a common intimidation tactic she used on many of her wolves. She was so intimidating that not even Elkeng could resist shivering beneath her grip. Of course, the orc loved being terrified by her alpha, the little sadist, so Noira only cared about intimidating the others.

Elkeng gagged loudly as Noira hammered hard into the orc, going at her far harder than she had Richard. “You touched me without my permission. You spoke when you weren’t wanted, and in doing so, challenged my authority over the entire pack. Normal punishment won’t be enough for you this time.” Her eyes glowed, a bluish-white not unlike a bolt of lightning, as her body seemed to swell with magic.

Elkeng shook, she felt Noira’s grip tighten on her head, her own hands coming up and clutching at her mistress’s wrists. “Ah, you can feel it now can’t you? I’m not giving you a pleasurable moment this time. I told you I would punish you, and I meant it!” Noira growled as she held Elkeng down to the base of her cock, magic began to flow through her, and it was then Elkeng knew she was in trouble.

Firstly, Noira’s cock that was buried deep inside of Elkeng’s throat began to grow. It was already stretching the poor orc’s throat to the limit, and it was now pushing even further. Then, with a mixture of fear and arousal, Elkeng felt something else poke at her face. Between her eyes, slowly growing from Noira’s crotch, a second cock sprouted and nudged Elkeng’s face.

“You see what you made me do Elkeng? Now I've grown insatiable...you have to take responsibility~” Noira’s voice had taken on an almost snakelike hiss, her eyes staring straight into Elkeng’s soul. A chuckle passed through the pack, even some of the newbloods knew how fucked Elkeng was, literally and figuratively.

Elkeng gave Noira a pleading, surrendering look, her eyes seeming to well with more tears than they already had been. The Beta grabbed at her mistress’s hands, the elf’s grip was tighter than steel, and her chiseled muscles were certainly not for show. “Aw, are you trying to escape, fight back, or simply clutch in fear?” Noira smirked, her teeth seeming sharper as they glistened in the dim light of the chamber.

“You had your chance to escape, and you threw it away. Now, my little slut, you will pay~” Elkeng was far past the point of no return, she could only accept her fate, and hope she wouldn’t be broken beyond repair...of course, that would only matter if she hadn’t wanted this. Although this time felt different to the orc, this time Noira was far more...feral. She truly wanted to make an example of Elkeng this time, perhaps the orc had gone too far, only the aftermath would tell.

Noira wasted no time in beginning to ravage Elkeng like the mutt she was. The elf pulled her hips back, pulling her gargantuan cock from Elkeng’s throat, even halfway out it was so large it still seemed to reach the orc’s chest. Then she rammed forward with enough force to break through steel, Elkeng’s entire world going white as she felt as if her very soul was fucked out of her in that very moment.

Her arms went limp, eyes rolling back, her body was wracked with an intense orgasm. Noira chuckled as she repeated the movements, pulling her hips back before slammign forward, fucking her beta’s face, throat, and internal organs in a way nothing mortal could survive. “Such a good cocksleeve. Taking it like your mistress wants you to~” Noira was fairly certain Elkeng couldn’t even hear her, her body was twitching so much it was a shock she was conscious at all, but she didn’t care.

“Mistress truly is rough. Hope you Newbloods take notes, this is how she’ll fuck anyone else today~” A young upstart werewolf let out a rolling chuckle as she watched the Beta get fucked into oblivion. She always loved watching Elkeng getting taken down a peg, everyone did, and she always had to mention something about it.

“Speak up again, and i’ll fuck you next!” Noira hissed the words as she whipped her head around to look at the werewolf who spoke. She quickly shied away, hiding behind a rock, many others snickering at her. “You all have had it far too lenient from me and Elkeng. From this day forward, daily conditioning, and if i hear a single complaint from even the newbloods, you will ALL be fucked unconscious!”

Their eyes went wide with fear, many shivering in place, while others reverted to their more human forms. Noira relished that look, she loved it without comparison, so much that she peaked and orgasmed then and there. She gritted her teeth, letting out a growl as she came, one cock down Elkeng’s throat, the other over her face and over waiting wolves. Her cum was thick, warm, had a slight greenish tint to it, and had a slight diamond like sparkle to it. No matter how scared these wolves were, they immediately clambered for her cum, lapping at each other, the walls, the floor, anywhere the cum fell to get a taste.

Noira huffed as she yanked her cock from Elkeng’s throat, the orc coughing and sputtering, her stomach looking like a bloated and stretched waterskin, while her face and entire front of her body dripped with her Alpha’s cum. “Pathetic. You can’t even handle a calm facefuck. Well don’t worry, I’ll train you harder my pet~” Elkeng gurgled a response, her body swaying back and forth, subconsciously keeping itself upright, if just barely.

“Now, time to break you.” Noira flexed her muscles, her body growing rigid as her cocks stood at attention, two bitch breaking behemoths prepared to live to their names. Noira leaned down, wrapping her hands around Elkeng’s thick, furry arms and lifted her up, barely even showing a sign of effort.

“Even with all this cum, you’re still a lightweight. I expected better from you Elkeng.” Elkeng let out another gurgle, cum bubbling up from her mouth, causing Noira to let out a bemused sigh. “Whatever will I do with you~” Noira moved her arms beneath Elkeng, hooking beneath her knees, and hoisting her legs up, then putting her hands behind her beta’s head in a full nelson, her cocks pushing out well past her body.

“Ready for what you begged for slut?” Noira whispered into Elkeng’s ear, the orc whimpering in response, the only thing Noira needed to hear. She pulled her hips back, lining her two gargantuan cocks up against Elkeng’s pussy and ass, the orc shivering. “No backing out, and no blacking out until i’m finished.”

And the fucking began with such force and vigor Elkeng would feel it for the rest of her days. Noira slammed both of her cocks into Elkeng’s holes, her hips pistoning like a dwarven machine, brutal and efficient, and without any sign of slowing down. Noira grunted every second that passed, her muscles twitching and seemingly glowing with magic, her arms locking hard down on Elkeng’s body, folding the poor beta up even more.

“Fuck. You tight bitch. No matter how hard I fuck you, no matter how much I punish you, you remain almost untrainable. How stubborn are you?” Elkeng moaned, her body shaking and quivering with every thrust Noira gave into her. Her body felt like it was going to fall apart, the sheer strength behind the elf packmaster was something that few could believe, and fewer still could stand against.

“M-MISTREEEESSSS!” Elkeng’s eyes rolled as she orgasmed atop the massive cocks skewering her body. The beta werewolf cried in pleasure, her screams like that of a banshee, as her pussy gushed like a waterfall.

“Quiet.” The single word struck the room like a hammer on iron, and Elkeng knew what was going to follow. Noira’s fingers wrapped around Elkeng’s neck, quickly silencing the orc, both in voice and in air. “So noisy. Fuckmeats should be quiet~” Elkeng’s eyes went wide with shock as Noira bent forward, holding the larger woman up as easily as she would someone half her size, pistoning her cocks in harder and faster.

Elkeng couldn’t lie, she was loving this. The pain of having her body beaten inside and out, folded more than she was flexible, fucked within inches of unconsciousness, she could never get enough of it. As she quivered in Noira’s grasp, unable to gasp for air, her fingers twitching as she reached out around her, the entire pack watching with fear and arousal...she wished she could state how she felt about Noira.

“Don’t worry. I’ve always known.” Elkeng stiffened as she heard Noira whisper in her ear, her thrusts slowing down, if even slightly. “The way you beg for attention. The way you constantly brown nose, literally and figuratively. The way you sit wide-eyed as I discipline or train another wolf.” Noira chuckled as she tightened her grip on Elkeng’s neck, the orc gasping for air she couldn’t have. “I’m no fool Elkeng, but if I’m honest, you’re far better as my pet then my lover. But you’ll always have a spot at my side~”

Noira let go of Elkeng’s throat, allowing her to gasp for air, before having it slammed out of her as she was shoved against the stone wall. “Now, time for your final and true punishment.” Noira began to fuck Elkeng at a speed and force she’d never felt before, each thrust of her hips crashing her cocks into Elkeng’s organs, utterly rearanging them. “Fuck. This is going to be fun~”

Elkeng could feel her sanity ebbing away every second, her bones aching and straining as Noira fucked her into the wall. The pack watched with wide eyes, Noira’s body glistening with sweat as she fucked her beta into further submission. Their shock grew wider as they heard cracking. At first many thought it was Elkeng herself, but as they heard things fall to the ground, they saw that the stone wall she was being fucked into was breaking beneath Noira’s thrusts.

“You’re going to make a fine addition to the pen. And you’ll give everyone plenty of pleasure~” Elkeng wasn’t sure what Noira ment, but she wasn’t in the mental space to question anything at the moment. Noira grunted as she placed her hands on Elkeng, one on the back of her head, the other on one of her shoulders as her fucking slowed down but became harder.

Each thrust miraculously pushed Elkeng deeper and deeper into the wall. The stone cracking and crumbling around the senseless orc werewolf. Finally, Noira reached her limit, giving a feral growl as she slammed her entire body forward, forcing Elkeng’s body through the wall, as she orgasmed into her beta.

“TAKE IT!” Noira howled as she unleashed her full orgasm into both of Elkeng’s holes. The Orc going stiff, her body pushing through the wall to the other side, as her insides were painted with Noira’s cum. Gallons upon gallons of cum that felt so hot it nearly burned, so thick it was like batter, and so viril it could impregnate entire kingdoms.

Barely seconds had passed before the cum overflowed from Elkeng, her body unable to withstand the torrent from Noira. Her cheeks bloated before her mouth was forced open, a torrent of alpha cum exploding from her lips. Her eyes rolled as she writhed in orgasmic pleasure, the stones cracking as she was filled to near popping with cum.

"I...hope you...learned your lesson...slut!” Noira yanked her cocks out, the massive organs pulsing and glowing with magic as they slowly deflated after what felt like hours of use. Her body glistened with sweat, her cocks dripping with the cum she pumped into Elkeng, and she backed up to admire her work.

Elkeng was a mess, for lack of a better term. She was filled with more cum than she could possibly hold, fucked straight through a wall, nearly unconscious, and in possibly the most vulnerable position. Noira chuckled as she beheld her handiwork, the entire pack edging closer, but never going past her. “Now, Elkeng, you need to be humbled. I’ve done my part, the rest of you, especially you newbloods,” she chuckled as she turned and walked towards the door, “have your way with her. Humble her properly.”

Growls of glee, arousal, and excitement passed through the room like a wave. Noira knew what would happen to Elkeng, she would return in a few hours...maybe a couple days. “Have fun~” The magical flames lighting the room slowly went out one by one as Elkeng slowly came too, the last thing she saw before the room went dark was the lustful grins and aching cocks ready to...humble her. 


End file.
